Ana Sayfa
Teen Titans Türkçe Altyazı https://www.planetdp.org/title/teen-titans-dp42928 Teen Titans (2003) Dünyayı korumak için Genç Titanlara liderlik eden Robin, eskiden Batman'in yardımcısı olmuştur. Robin'in herhangi bir süper gücü yoktur sadece kullanışlı bir kemeri ve pratik bir zekası var '' ''Teen Titans Screen_Shot_2018-06-15_at_9.05.55_PM.png|Robin|link=Robin Screen_Shot_2018-06-15_at_9.06.29_PM.png|Starfire|link=Starfire Screen_Shot_2018-06-15_at_9.05.30_PM.png|Cyborg|link=Cyborg Screen_Shot_2018-06-15_at_9.04.53_PM.png|Raven|link=Raven Screen_Shot_2018-06-15_at_9.05.06_PM.png|Beast Boy|link=Beast Boy Villains Slade vindictive.jpg|Slade|link=Slade Blackfire-teen-titans.jpg|Blackfire|link=Blackfire CyberBrotherBlood.jpg|Brother Blood|link=Brother Blood Trigon angry.jpg|Trigon|link=Trigon Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.14.52 PM.png|Brotherhood of Evil|link=Brotherhood of Evil Featured Article ---- Important News Rules Page A Rules page has been set up. Please check it before contributing to the wiki. New Admin This wiki has recently been adopted by PyroGothNerd ''Teen Titans'' is back on Cartoon Network In August 7, 2017 Teen Titans Has returned on Cartoon Network; with the successful ratings of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Cartoon Network has decided to rerun Teen Titans since its last rerun in 2012. We hope it will bring new fans for the show as well as making it possible to greenlit Teen Titans for a season 6, but will have to wait and see if that happens. Thanks for reading! ''Teen Titans Go!'' TV Series Due to a recent glut of edits to the contrary, I'm going to go ahead and post here that the Teen Titans Wiki is only for content relating to the original 2003 animated series, its comic book spinoff, and the related games. We will not be recording the data for this new series, as it is not in continuity with the original series. There is already a Teen Titans Go! Wiki for content pertaining to the new TV series. Please add such information there. Inappropriate Images After a lengthy round of deleting, I'm making an announcement here about what images are and aren't allowed. Screencaps, comic scans, and other official images are perfectly okay, as long as they're from the original Teen Titans and the Teen Titans Go! comic. Images from other comics are not acceptable (excepting when they're used to illustrate a point about the Teen Titans iteration of the character), nor are images from other DC cartoons; this is, after all, the Teen Titans Wiki. In addition, drawings, photoshops, or any other type of fanmade images have no place here whatsoever. Please keep these rules in mind in the future, as Admins will start handing out punishment from here on out. ''Young Justice'' TV Series Cartoon Network's Young Justice is an animated TV series based on the popular DC comic Young Justice, and is similar to Teen Titans, due to its relatable storyline of a group of younger superheroes. Feel free to add to their wiki page, but do not post Young Justice information here, please. Videos Teen Titans Intro Puffy Ami Yumi - Teen Titans Theme (music video) 107 Teen Titans Facts YOU Should Know! - Cartoon Hangover 107 MORE Teen Titans Facts YOU Should Know! (107 Facts S7 E18) Channel Frederator Teen Titans defeat their villains Teen Titans - Terra's sacrifice Teen Titans (Birthmark) Raven's Future Teen Titans Chasing Mad Mod Robin vs The 3 Guardians Teen Titans The Quest See more videos in our Discordlink1.png|Join our Discord|link=https://discord.gg/ExjBDQy Contents ; Heroes * Teen Titans * Robin * Starfire * Beast Boy * Raven * Cyborg * Terra * Titans East ; Villains * Slade * Blackfire * Brother Blood * Trigon * Brotherhood of Evil * H.I.V.E. Five * Mad Mod * Mumbo ---- Here are some links to useful pages on this wiki. * List of Teen Titans episodes * Teen Titans Theme song * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Teen Titans Go! * Jump City * Helping Out Live Newsfeed Poll Who is your favorite Teen Titans villain? Slade Blackfire Brother Blood Brotherhood of Evil (or one specific member) H.I.V.E. Five (or one specific member) Kitten Mad Mod Malchior Mumbo Trigon Other I __NOEDITSECTION__ es:pl:pt-br:ru: